Kha'Zix
Alle nahen Gegner, die keine ihrer Verbündeten in ihrer Nähe haben, werden als isoliert markiert. Die Fähigkeiten von Kha'Zix haben besondere Effekte gegen isolierte Ziele. |leveling = |description2 = Kha'Zix wird zur Verborgenen Bedrohung, wenn das gegnerische Team keine auf ihn hat. Dadurch verursacht sein nächster gegen einen |magisch}} und er das Ziel um 25 % für 2 Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und äußere Türme. zählen für beide Teams als Verbündete. * Der Schaden von Verborgene Bedrohung wird -Schaden zweimal mit einem einzigen Angriff auslösen. * Der verstärkte Angriff wendet andere Treffereffekte an und kann ganz normal . ** interagieren nicht mit dem Bonus-Schaden von Verborgene Bedrohung. |yvideo = Kha'Zix-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kha'Zix schlitzt das Ziel auf, wobei er |normal}} verursacht, welcher um 100 % gegen isolierte Ziele erhöht ist. |leveling = |Verstärkter Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} }} Kha'Zix erhält auf seinen und für Geschmack von Furcht. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn das Ziel isoliert ist, wird 45 % der von Geschmack von Furcht zurückerstattet. |leveling2 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kha'Zix feuert eine Reihe von Stacheln in die gewählte Richtung ab, welche beim Treffen eines Gegners detonieren und |normal}} verursachen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Kha'Zix sich, wenn er im Detonationsradius eines getroffenen Stachels ist. |leveling2 = }} }} Leerenstachel feuert in einem Kegel drei Reihen von Stacheln ab, welche getroffene Gegner um 60 % und bei Championtreffer für 2 Sekunden auf das getroffene Ziel gewähren. Ein Ziel kann nur von einer Stachelreihe gleichzeitig Schaden erleiden und die Heilung für Kha'Zix wird auch nicht verstärkt. |leveling = |description2 = Isolierte Ziele, die von Entwickelte Stachelreihen getroffen werden, werden stattdessen um 90 % . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kha'Zix zum gewählten Zielort und verursacht bei der Landung |normal}} an nahen Gegnern. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Sprung erhält erhöhte Reichweite und die wird bei gegen zurückgesetzt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und brechen Sprung ab. * Für Entwickelte Flügel zählt auch die Tötung einer Championbeschworenen Einheit. |yvideo = Kha'Zix-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jeder Fähigkeitspunkt in Leerenangriff erlaubt es Kha'Zix, eine seiner Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, wodurch diese zusätzliche Effekte erhält. |leveling = |description2 = Kha'Zix wird für Sekunden , erhält |ms}} und wird während der Tarnung . |leveling2 = |description3 = 2 Sekunden, nachdem die Tarnung verlassen wurde und für die nächsten 10 Sekunden kann Leerenangriff ein zweites Mal aktiviert werden, ohne weitere Manakosten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Die hält 2 Sekunden an und kann bis zu 3 Mal aktiviert werden. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht. cs:Kha'Zix en:Kha'Zix es:Kha'Zix fr:Kha'Zix pl:Kha'Zix pt-br:Kha'Zix ru:Kha'Zix zh:卡'兹克 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Die Leere wächst und passt sich an – diese Tatsache lässt sich an Kha’Zix besonders gut sehen. Die Evolution arbeitet im Kern dieses mutierenden Schreckens, der geboren wurde, um zu überleben und die Starken zu töten. Trifft die Leere auf Probleme, so bildet sie neue, effektivere Mechanismen, um ihre Opfer zu überwältigen. Anfangs war Kha’Zix ein hirnloses Tier, doch seine Intelligenz wuchs parallel zu seinem Körper. Jetzt plant die Kreatur ihre Jagd sorgfältig und nutzt den instinktiven Schrecken, den er in seinen Opfern auslöst. Der Räuber der Leere Als gefährlicher Jäger der Leere infiltrierte Kha'Zix Valoran, um die vielversprechendsten Kreaturen des Landes zu verschlingen. Jeder Todesstoß lässt ihn die Stärke seiner Beute in sich aufnehmen, wodurch er immer mächtiger wird. Kha'Zix gelüstet am meisten danach, zu schnappen und zu verschlingen, denn er ist das einzige Geschöpf, das er als ebenbürtig ansieht. Als Kha'Zix die Schwelle zu dieser Welt überquerte, war er schwach und vom Heißhunger erfüllt. Die Tiere, auf die er zunächst traf, waren zu winzig, um genügend Energie für die Verwandlung, die er herbeisehnte, zu liefern. Kha'Zix richtete seinen Appetit auf die gefährlichsten Kreaturen, die er finden konnte, und riskierte sein Leben, um seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Er labte sich nach jedem Todesstoß und verwandelte sich, wurde zu einem stärkeren, schnelleren Raubtier. Kha'Zix jagte seine Beute schon bald mit ungezügelter Aggressivität und glaubte unaufhaltbar zu sein. Eines Tages, als er gerade wieder ein frisch erlegtes Tier genoss, wurde der Jäger zum Gejagten. Aus der Deckung sprang eine Kreatur, die nur aus Reißzähnen und Stahl zu bestehen schien, auf ihn zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Sie brüllte ihm ins Gesicht, schlitzte ihn auf und vergrub seine Klauen in ihm. Zum ersten Mal spürte Kha'Zix, wie sein eigenes Blut vergossen wurde. Vor Wut aufkreischend schlitzte er das Auge des Untiers auf und drängte es zurück. Sie kämpften von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang. Als sie schließlich dem Tode nah waren, trennten sie sich widerwillig. Als sich seine Wunden zu schließen begannen, loderte in ihm das Feuer der Erwartung bei dem Gedanken daran, einen zu verschlingen, der der Stärke der Leere nahe kam. Er setzte seine Suche nach mächtiger Beute mit neu entflammter Kraft fort. Eines Tages würde Kha'Zix sich an Rengar laben. Beziehungen * , , , und sind allesamt Leerengeborene. ** ist auf der Suche nach einer Methode, die Leerengeborenen am Betreten Runeterras zu hindern. Daher ist er ihr Feind. ** will die Leerengeborenen nach Runeterra bringen und ist daher ihr Verbündeter. * will verschlingen, um sich in den ultimativen Jäger entwickeln zu können. Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * * * ;Witz * * * ; Witz * ;Lachen * * * * ;Mit entwickelt Diese Zitate werden nach der Evolution zu der Bewegung und Angriff hinzugefügt. * * * ;Mit entwickelt Diese Zitate werden nach der Evolution zu der Bewegung und Angriff hinzugefügt. * * * ;Mit entwickelt Diese Zitate werden nach der Evolution zu der Bewegung und Angriff hinzugefügt. * * * ;Mit entwickelt Diese Zitate werden nach der Evolution zu der Bewegung und Angriff hinzugefügt. * * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Kha'Zix Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Kha'Zix Mecha-Kha'Zix Screenshots.jpg|Mecha-Kha'Zix Sandwächter-Kha'Zix Screenshots.jpg|Sandwächter-Kha'Zix Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn mit , und und er ist , die zu . * Seine -/ -Pose könnte eine Anlehnung an aus sein. * Der klassische Skin wurde mehrfach überarbeitet, bevor er finalisiert wurde. ; : * Dies war der erste veröffentlichte Skin, welcher kostete. * Er hat einen einzigen gewidmeten Witz sowie besondere Animationen, wenn er oder ist. ** Er ist der zweite Nicht-legendäre Skin mit besonderem Voice-Over (die anderen sind , , und ). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Seine Augen sind auf dem Splash-Art rot, im Spiel selber sind sie jedoch grün. * Er ähnelt einem und/oder . * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Im Vordergrund kann man Helmet Bro sehen. * Er basiert auf der . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Feier der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 8 veröffentlicht. * Er war der erste Meisterschafts-Skin, welcher für jedes Team, dass an der Weltmeisterschaft teilnahm, einen Chroma erhielt. ** Dies macht ihn mit 48 Chromas bei Veröffentlichung zum ersten (und derzeit einzigen) Skin, welcher diese Zahl an Chromas besitzt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** Media ;Sonstige Musik Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Dark Star 2017 Teaser| League of Legends - Mecha Kha'Zix| Kha'Zix Art Spotlight| Sternenvernichter Singularität Sternenvernichter-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| Die WM steht vor der Tür Event-Trailer WM 2018| Yuumi Die magische Katze Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Kha'Zix Konzept 3.jpg|Kha'Zix Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Konzept 2.jpg|Kha'Zix Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Konzept 1.jpg|Kha'Zix Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Konzept 4.jpg|Kha'Zix Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Konzept 5.jpg|Kha'Zix Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Konzept Final.png|Kha'Zix Konzept Final Rengar vs Kha'Zix.png|Kha'Zix vs. Rengar (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Mecha-Kha'Zix Promo.png|Mecha-Kha'Zix Promo Kha'Zix Mecha- Konzept.jpg|Mecha-Kha'Zix Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Kha'Zix Mecha- Model.jpg|Mecha-Kha'Zix Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha'Zix Mecha- Render.jpg|Mecha-Kha'Zix Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha'Zix Sandwächter- Konzept.jpg|Sandwächter-Kha'Zix Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) LoL VFX Konzept 02.jpg|Sandwächter-Kha'Zix Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Kha'Zix Todesblüten- model 01.jpg|Todesblüten-Kha'Zix Model (von DragonFly Studio) Sternenvernichter 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenvernichter 2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Sternenvernichter 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenvernichter 2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Sternenvernichter 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|Sternenvernichter 2017 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Kha'Zix Sternenvernichter- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Kha'Zix Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Kha'Zix Sternenvernichter- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Kha'Zix Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Kha'Zix Meisterschafts- Chroma Konzept_01.jpg|Meisterschafts-Kha'Zix Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Regition) }} |Trivia= Trivia *Kha'Zix wurde von David “Volty" Abecassis entworfen. *Kha'Zix' Platzhalter-Name war "Teek".Post von Phreak auf dem na.lol-Forum * Der Name Kha'Zix könnte abgeleitet sein von 'Kaizen', was sowohl eine japanische Lebens- und Arbeitsphilosophie als auch ein methodisches Konzept bezeichnet, "in deren Zentrum das Streben nach kontinuierlicher und unendlicher Verbesserung steht".http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaizen * Kha'Zix ist einer der Voidgeborenen; er stammt aus der Leere. * und Kha'Zix sind Todfeinde. Ihre erste Begegnung endete mit einem Unentschieden, nachdem sie sich von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang bekämpft hatten. ** Es gibt ein Event im Spiel, das und Kha'Zix betrifft und die beiden dazu auffordert, den jeweils anderen zu töten, siehe ''Die Jagd ist eröffnet!. **Die Rivalität zwischen Kha'Zix und ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf die "Alien vs. Predator"-Reihe. * Kha'Zix' Animation und Position bei und ähnelt der des Monsters von Cloverfield. * Kha'Zix' Bewegungsanimation ändert sich, wenn er durch einen Busch läuft oder unsichtbar wird. * Wenn voll entwickelt ist, hat man die Chance, dass Kha'Zix manchmal fliegt, während er sich fortbewegt. * Kha'Zix könnte Evolutionspunkte in Fähigkeiten investieren, die er noch gar nicht erlernt hat. Dies würde allerdings nur bei von Nutzen sein, was die Reichweite seiner normalen Angriffe vergrößert. Entwicklung Kha'Zix Mecha Model.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix 3D-Model Kha'Zix Mecha Render.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Render Champion-Vorschau - Kha'Zix, der Plünderer der Leere ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Vorschau - Kha'Zix, der Plünderer der Leere Wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, die vielen Wunder der Natur genauer zu betrachten, dann werdet ihr so einige Tiere finden, die sich ihrer Umgebung überragend gut angepasst haben. Es passiert allerdings nicht jeden Tag, dass man auf eine Kreatur trifft, die sich an jede nur erdenkliche Umgebung anpassen kann. Werft daher einen Blick auf dieses schöne Exemplar. Trefft Kha'Zix, den Plünderer der Leere – den am höchsten entwickelten Champion, der je über die Richtfelder zog. Vielleicht habt ihr verwundert auf die schimmernden Flügel oder die einschüchternden Dornenreihen geblickt? Gut, ihr werdet herausfinden, dass es sich dabei nur um einen der vielen möglichen evolutionären Pfade handelt, die der Plünderer der Leere einschlagen kann. Vielleicht wäre auch etwas passendere Tarnung ganz hilfreich oder es könnte auch sein, dass sensenförmige Klauen passender für die jeweiligen Jagdgründe wären. Egal, für welche Evolution ihr euch am Ende entscheidet, ihr werdet feststellen, dass Kha'Zix genau die Werkzeuge besitzt, die er benötigt, um seine ahnungslose Beute abzuschlachten. Falls ihr zu den Assassinen zählt, die immer dazu bereit sind, sich anzupassen, weiterzuentwickeln und dann die Gegner zu überragen, dann werdet ihr garantiert einen Blick auf die neueste Kreatur der Leere werfen wollen. Designeinblick: Die Evolution von Kha'Zix ;von IS18a766a8884887 Designeinblick: Die Evolution von Kha'Zix Die Richtfelder sind gerade dabei, noch gefährlicher zu werden, denn Kha'Zix, der Plünderer der Leere, kommt auf sie, um seinen Platz in der Nahrungskette einzunehmen. Kha'Zixs Gameplay rund um seine Evolution hat sein komplettes Design beeinflusst - von den Fähigkeiten über sein Erscheinungsbild, Animationen, seine Texte und auch seinen Hintergrund. Damit ihr etwas mehr über diesen herausragenden Räuber erfahren könnt, haben wir uns einige der Riot'ler geschnappt, die an seiner Verwirklichung beteiligt waren. ByronicHero: Wie ist das Konzept für Kha'Zix entstanden und wie wurde daraus am Ende der Plünderer der Leere, so wie wir ihn kennen? Volty: Die Grundidee von Kha'Zix war ein Typ, der sich weiterentwickelt. Er mutiert im Verlauf einer Runde. Dieses Gameplay wollten wir einfangen. Es war einfach eine so starke und interessante Idee. Wir waren so begeistert davon, dass wir uns dann am Ende gleich mit etwa fünf Designern hingesetzt haben und das durchgingen: „Gut, was bedeutet diese Evolution überhaupt?“ Wir hatten so viele Möglichkeiten und mögliche Richtungen, die wir einschlagen konnten. Wann würde man sich verbessern? Wie würde man sich verbessern? Würde man eine Evolution einer Klasse wählen und dann eine zweite aus einer zweiten Klasse? Am Ende haben wir uns für drei aus vier Möglichkeiten entschieden. Außerdem wollten wir die Evolutionsmechanik auf seine Rolle konzentrieren. Wir haben uns einfach dazu entschieden, dass Kha'Zix ein Assassine werden würde und man bei ihm spaßige, coole Assassinen-Tricks wählen könnte, die man weiterentwickeln möchte. Am Ende erschien das konzentriert und unterhaltsamer als wenn man entscheiden müsste, ob Kha'Zix nun ein Kämpfer oder ein Tank sein sollte … das wirkte zu breit gefächert. Wodurch habt ihr euch dazu entschieden, dass Kha'Zix Teil der Leere werden würde? Volty: Er war nicht von Anfang an Teil der Leere. Er war einfach eher eine Art Gottesanbeterin - nur eben als Monster. Der Part mit der Leere passte dann aber so gut zu dieser Kreatur, dass sie darauf aus wäre, der ultimative Räuber zu werden. Er hat diese evolutionären Kräfte und das ist bereits ein Thema der Leere. Cho’Gath wächst und wird immer größer und auch Kog'Maw erhält eine immer größer werdende Reichweite. Da gibt es eben diese ganze Idee, durch biologische Verbesserungen immer stärker zu werden. 20thCenturyFaux: Wir waren alle sehr dafür, dass er Teil der Leere werden sollte, denn ein großer Teil dieses Feindbilds der Leere ist es, dass sie in unsere Welt kommen, unsere Lebensweise zerstören und diese mit einer düstereren, Leeren-Version ersetzen. Und das passt wie Perfekt zu den Themen Evolution und Aussterben. Es gibt da diese Idee, dass es in der Leere gewaltige, unaufhaltsame und große unheimliche Dinge gibt. Das Hervorbringen grässlicher Gestalten ist ein großer Teil dessen, was die Leere ausmacht. Die Idee hierbei ist, dass er seine Widersacher bezwingt, stärker wird und sich dann dem, was er bekämpft, anpasst. Das alles gehört zu seiner zentralen Identität und es macht eben Sinn für die Leere, eine Art von Infiltrator auszusenden, der sich an eine Welt anpasst, in die sie eindringen werden. Wie sieht die Verbindung zwischen Kha'Zix und Rengar aus? 20thCenturyFaux: Wir haben schon vor Rengar mit Kha'Zix begonnen, aber als wir dann zu Rengar kamen, machte es einfach Sinn, die beiden gegenüberzustellen, denn beide sind hingebungsvolle Jäger - nur gehen sie eben unterschiedlich an die Sache heran. Rengar wird von seinem Ego getrieben – er möchte die gefährlichste Beute erlegen und die besten Trophäen erlangen. Kha'Zix hingegen wird sehr von seinem Instinkt getrieben. Bei ihm gibt es so gut wie kein Ego. Es ist bei ihm mehr eine Geschichte um den Aufstieg – es geht fast um eine Art des von der Leere verdorbenen Helden. Er verändert sich und entwickelt sich weiter, indem er anders und besser wird und damit eben auch die Lebensweise der Leere befolgt. Beide sind Gegensätze, aber sie haben ein fantastisches Zwischenspiel. Jeder ist auf eine gewisse Weise der Weiße Wal des jeweils anderen. Einem Monster viel Persönlichkeit zu verleihen kann herausfordernd sein. Es braucht eine bemerkbare und festgelegte Persönlichkeit. Etwas, worauf wir uns mit Kha'Zix konzentriert haben ist dieses Gefühl der Überlegenheit der Leere. Da er sich ständig verändert und weiterentwickelt, denkt er, dass das den bestmöglichen Weg darstellt, und wer nicht so ist, ist eben eine minderwertige Lebensform. Wir gehen nicht zu stark darauf ein in seinen Texten, aber es kommt rüber. Er ist sich klar über seine Position in der Nahrungskette über seinen Opfern bewusst. center|400px ByronicHero: Was waren einige der Herausforderungen, um Kha'Zixs Evolutionssystem umzusetzen? Volty: Einer der ersten Punkte war es, sicherzustellen, dass die Evolutionen nicht einfach nur die verbesserten Fähigkeiten darstellen würden. Man muss nicht die Fähigkeit verbessern, die man zuerst komplett steigert. Tatsächlich gibt es viele Fälle, in denen man das eben nicht tun möchte. Aus Sicht des Gameplays war es äußerst wichtig, dass dies eine unabhängige Entscheidung sein würde, denn sonst würden Evolutionen keine wirkliche Besonderheit darstellen. Einfach nur etwas wie „Oh, ich verbessere mein Q also entwickelt sich mein Q weiter.“ passt hier einfach nicht, denn dann hätten wir diese Evolution gleich in die Fähigkeit einbauen können. Man hätte einfach keine zweite Entscheidung und die Evolutionen wären im Bezug auf das Gameplay einfach nichts Neues. Das war unsere erste Herausforderung und wir haben sehr hart daran gearbeitet, die Anforderungen zu erfüllen. Socratocracy: Es war extrem herausfordernd, Kha'Zix in eine angemessene Balance zu bringen. Anders als bei traditionellen Charakteren hat man vier aktive Fähigkeiten, die fair sein müssen und neben diesen vier Fähigkeiten hat man eben auch vier Evolutionen. Eines der Probleme war also, dass wir sicherstellen mussten, dass alle Evolutionen im Vergleich gewissermaßen gleich stark ausfielen. Wir wollten einfach nicht, dass eine zu einem Must-Have werden würde. Volty: Es gibt so viele unterschiedliche Zusammenstellungen, denn man unterscheidet hier nicht nur von der Reihenfolge, in der man seine Fähigkeiten steigert. Man macht eine zweite Wahl, nämlich in welcher Reihenfolge man die Evolutionen nutzt. Das machte das Testen wirklich herausfordernd. Man spielt mit ihm und dann geht es los: „Oh, was ist, wenn ich W zuerst verbessere?“ Und das läuft dann auf einen komplett anderen Charakter und Spielstil hinaus. Wir wollten sicherstellen, dass jede mögliche Kombination von Evolutionen Auswirkungen besitzt. Wir wollten nicht, dass Spieler einfach nur dastehen und etwas sagen, wie „Ich habe Q, W und R verbessert und das mache ich jetzt jedes Spiel.“ Und wir haben das Feedback bisher auch nicht erhalten. Spieler scheinen die Evolutionen zu begeistern, die sie wählen, und es scheint sie noch mehr zu begeistern, danach neue Kombinationen auszuprobieren. CaptainLx: Ja, und immer, wenn ich meine dritte Evolution erhalte, möchte ich noch eine Vierte, und dann spiele ich eben noch eine Runde, denn ich will die haben, die mir gefehlt hat. ByronicHero: Wie haben sich Kha'Zixs Evolution und deren Gameplay auf sein Erscheinungsbild und seinen Hintergrund ausgewirkt? 20thCenturyFaux: Die Evolution beeinflusst im Grunde jeden Aspekt von Kha'Zix. Er erhält sogar neue Texte, wenn er bestimmte Evolutionen durchmacht. Er hat zwei zusätzliche Reaktionen auf Angriffs- und Bewegungsbefehle und er mischt diese immer wieder, je nachdem wie man sich entscheidet. Volty: Das macht einfach sehr viel Spaß. Wir haben mit den Animationen das gleiche gemacht. Es ist wirklich intuitiv. Wenn man ihn weiterentwickelt, dann sprießen ihm vielleicht Flügel und er beginnt, sich eher hopsend und flatternd weiterzubewegen, während er das mit „Meine Flügel sind rastlos!“ kommentiert. Wenn man eine Evolution auswählt, dann wirkt sich diese stark auf das eigene Gameplay aus. CaptainLx: Er ist bei weitem der komplexeste Charakter, den wir bisher animiert haben. In der Regel haben wir zwei Animatoren, die an einem Champion arbeiten, aber bei Kha'Zix waren es vier. Ein Animator konzentrierte sich alleinig auf seinen Lauf, die ganzen möglichen Animationen und die vielen kleinen Details seines insektenhaften Daseins, usw. Er war wohl auch der Charakter, über den wir am meisten strategisch nachgedacht haben, noch bevor wir mit der eigentlichen Arbeit an ihm begonnen haben. Wir haben vor sechs oder acht Monaten damit begonnen, über diesen Charakter zu sprechen. Wir haben dabei sehr sorgfältig geplant. Wir hatten eine Menge an Ideen, aber am Ende haben wir dem Animationssystem viele Änderungen hinzugefügt, um Kha'zix mit seinen ganzen unterschiedlichen Animationen umsetzen zu können. Ein normaler Charakter besitzt im Durchschnitt etwa 22 Animationen. Dieser Charakter besitzt etwa 40. Einige sind kaum wahrzunehmen, aber sie machen einen großen Unterschied aus. Beispielsweise packten wir dieses leichte Zucken in seine Antennen und uns wurde sofort gesagt, dass er dadurch gleich als denkendes Wesen wahrgenommen werden würde und nicht mehr nur als Monster. Als wir ihn umgesetzt haben, haben wir jede seiner Evolutionen komplett animiert. WIr haben ihn immer so animiert, als wären die Flügel ausgestreckt, die Klauen riesig und die Dornen einfach dort. Und dann, wenn er diese Evolutionen nicht besitzt, nehmen wir sie einfach weg. Es wirkt wie ein Rückschritt, aber es hat es uns erlaubt, ihn mit 40 Animationen umzusetzen, anstatt – sagen wir – 80 aufzuwenden. Andernfalls würde es passieren, dass man einfach alles auf den niedrigstufigeren Animationen „aufsitzen“ hätte und irgendwann würden da die Elemente ineinander übergehen und sich in die Quere kommen. Man hätte neue Probleme und müsste dann wieder nachbessern. ByronicHero: Wie hattet ihr damit zu kämpfen, die unterschiedlichen Evolutionen in den Artworks zu Kha'Zix einzufangen? Huge and Fast: Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn für sein Splash-Art so darzustellen, als hätte er seine ersten drei Fähigkeiten weiterentwickelt, denn man kann ihn in seinen Grundfarben am einfachsten wiedererkennen. Es hilft auch dabei, zu sehen, wie mächtig er werden kann, wenn man ihn quasi mit allen Evolutionen abbildet. Ich habe schon am Splash-Art zu Rengar gearbeitet, weshalb es mir Spaß machte, auch hier mitzuwirken, denn ich kannte den Hintergrund dazu. Er war schwer, denn er hat eine so verrückte Silhouette. Es war schwierig, den richtigen Winkel zu finden, um seine Körperform zu zeigen und wie er wirklich aussieht, denn er besteht aus so vielen Details. Und wie wir gesagt haben, er besitzt so viele unterschiedliche Erscheinungsbilder – er kann aufrecht und bedrohlich sein, oder eben auch auf der Lauer. Der Blickwinkel suggeriert, dass der Betrachter von ihm verfolgt und zurückgedrängt wurde und er sich irgendwo in einer Ecke eines Walds in Runeterra befindet. Und es wirkt eindeutig so, als würde er dort nicht hingehören, als würde er einfach fremdartig sein. Das gefiel mir wirklich gut und ich denke, der Kontrast hilft dabei, das richtig einzufangen. Ich konnte mit den Farben richtig spielen, denn er besitzt so viele unterschiedliche und schillernde Farben, die an unterschiedlichen Stellen seines Körpers wieder ganz anders wirken. Volty: Wir haben viel Arbeit reingesteckt, um ihn so hinzubekommen, wie wir ihn haben wollten. Denn am Ende ändert sich bei ihm von Animationen, über das Modell, die Texturen, seine Texte und bis hin zu seinem Gameplay alles abhängig von seinem evolutionären Status. Es war eine Herausforderung, aber ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert ⇒ wird um 8 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. V8.24: * ** *** Die Treffersoundeffekte sind nicht länger deutlich lauter als die Grundeffekte. }}